


A Day for Neil

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Neil gets some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Neil Josten is precious and Allison and Renee decide to give him some love.





	

Allison isn't sure who came up with the idea first but somehow she and Renee both came to the conclusion that Neil needed a day. He'd been wandering around, looking a little lost, fresh tattoo stark against his pale cheek, and they just had to do something. 

Allison asked Neil to come and help her move some furniture and then, the moment he walked in the door, Renee wrapped him in a blanket and bundled him into the kitchen chair of honor in the middle of the room. And then they do all the things they've wanted to do ever since they saw him. Allison trims the shaggy mess of his hair. Renee massages his feet and calves, working out the knots from his constant running. Both fingernails and toenails get painted. Renee even gives him one glittery accent nail.   
And Allison pulls out her makeup kit and covers the tattoo as best she can, drawing attention away from his scars and toward his best features.   
Neil complains and tells them he really should be elsewhere. But they are soft and gentle with him and he allows himself to be soft too.   
By the time he leaves, he is relaxed and smiling. Renee and Allison watch him go and high five each other once he is out of sight. From now on, Tuesdays will be ”Pamper Neil" day and maybe they can keep that smile on his face where it belongs.


End file.
